


Dear Katie

by Idhren15



Series: In Every Universe (Kidge Week 2019) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Suicide Attempt, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kidge Week, Kidge Week 2019, Letters, Partners in Crime, Prisoner Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Thief Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Pidge is a master hacker. Keith is just trying to survive.Together, they form a surprisingly good team.But when a mistake costs Keith his freedom, will Pidge stick with him? Or will she move on to the next desperate partner?Written for Day 3 of Kidge Week 2019. Prompt: Crime / Prison AU





	Dear Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a different format for this fic!  
> Bit of narrative, followed by short letters, and narrative again. 
> 
> This is my next addition to Kidge week! 
> 
> Warning for implied suicide attempt. Nothing explicit, no detail, just implied that it happened.

Pidge swiped her card against the scanner, hacking into the bank's system with ease.

"Okay, got it," she whispered into the comm.

On the other end, Keith lurked in the tunnels, clothed entirely in black. It was really cliché, but it worked, especially for a nighttime robbery like this one.

Since Pidge had helped him off the streets, given him a proper job, they'd been the source of most of Altea City's crime problems. She was the hacker, he was a thief.

They were both masters, an unstoppable team for three years.

But this was their biggest heist yet: the city's central bank, located right next to the Garrison. It was very risky; Pidge actually had a little trouble with the security, but she was able to work around it. That fact did nothing to calm Keith's nerves.

"You ready?" she asked when he had yet to respond.

Keith took a deep breath. He could do it. _For her._

"Yes," he breathed, darting through the tunnels, slipping in to the vault with relative ease, thanks to the lack of security.

Neither of them accounted for the guard lying in wait.

Keith was just stuffing the last of the cash into his sack when someone tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't help but cry out in pain and alarm as the assailant _crushed_ him, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

 _Oh,_ he realised dimly, _that's what they want._

Desperately Keith tried to fight back, but the lack of oxygen rendered him almost completely useless, as his hands were cuffed harshly behind his back. Only then, on the verge of losing consciousness, did the person let him go, roughly rolling him onto his back.

 _Oh, no_.

Keith was staring into the grey eyes of Takashi Shirogane.

Realisation flickered in the officer's eyes, quickly followed by horror.

"Keith," Shiro breathed, and he averted his gaze, not wanting to deal with the disappointment.

_I know. I broke the law, I'm a thief, I keep breaking it. I let you down. But I love her. I love her and I can't leave her._

_Don't take me away._

But he was hauled to his feet and dragged off as sirens blared and the hacker watched from the shadows.

\---

_Dear Katie,  
I'm not staying here. As soon as I can I'm breaking the hell of out this place. I don't care what they say about me. I will come, I promise. I won't let you down. Or you can come here and break me out yourself. I know you've got it in you._

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_I don't think my first letter sent, so I'm trying again._  
_I'll get back to you. It won't be long, I promise. There's a few issues that will make that...harder... But I'll succeed. We always do, right?_

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_Damn, I'm so glad you're not here. It's crap. They treat me like crap and I'm so thankful you're not here too. I hope you got away and you're staying away._  
_~~I miss you~~_

\---

_Dear Katie,_  
_I might be a while longer. The trial was today, and no surprises, I'm guilty._  
_But what did they expect? Orphans don't ever do good in life._  
_You helped me live and I don't regret that, even if it led me down a less conventional path._  
_~~even if it's left me in chains~~_

\---

_Dear Katie,_  
_It's getting ridiculous now. I think they expect you to come for me. I'm under constant surveillance, they won't remove these damn ankle shackles and most the time I'm in handcuffs too._  
_I don't get it. All I did was steal! I'm not a killer!_  
_They're waiting for you, and I'm the bait. Don't come, Katie. It's too hard for you to break me out._

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_I appreciate you listening to my letters but sometimes I wish you didn't. I want out of here. I want to see you again, to kiss you, to just be with you... I want to get away from Shiro and Lance and Hunk and everyone else who is disappointed with the crap pile that is my life._  
_The only thing I have is you._  
_Gosh, I want you to come. I really want you to come. It's getting worse._  
_But if you come they'll just get you too. So keep your distance, I guess._  
_I think I can hold on._

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_Why won't you respond? Are you even getting these letters?_  
_Dammit I can hardly write. They've chained my wrists together. More room than handcuffs but it's still restrictive._  
_I'm not a murderer. All I did- all WE did- was steal a few big things._  
_Why are they treating me like this?_  
_WHY WON'T YOU RESPOND??_?

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_I miss you. I miss you so damn much. You're my world and I... I can't go on without you._  
_Please._  
_Katie, I need you._  
_It's getting darker, I'm chained down, I'm drowning._  
_Please. Save me._

\---

 _Dear Katie,_  
_I'm sorry. I've been blaming you for this, for getting me into this life but it's not your fault. I was getting here anyway._  
_You just... You made the crap better. You gave me reason._  
_It's not your fault I'm here. It's my own. I accept that now._  
_I forgive you. I love you._  
_Please forgive me._

\---

_Dear Katie,_  
_I had planned for that to be my last letter, but the guards found me._  
_No more chains, I guess._  
_I had to beg for paper and pen to write this for you. As if I could end it with a damn pen._  
_I need you. Katie, I'm breaking, I need you._  
_Please._

\---

_Dear Katie,_  
_I can't keep writing. I have to stop._  
_I love you. But I... I have to let you go._  
_This is my life now. I won't see the skies again._  
_But you... You still have a choice. You can turn away from that life. Go to college, get a degree. You're more than smart enough._  
_Don't fall into the trap. Get yourself out of this pit._  
_It was fun, but it wasn't right._  
_I love you. I love you with all my life. And that's why I want this for you. I want you to be the best person you can._  
_This will be my last letter. Don't worry, I'm not dying yet._  
_I'm just setting my pen down._  
_Goodbye, Katie._

\---

"Kogane?"

Keith glanced up at the officer standing outside his cell, his eyes dim, hands twitching with the urge to hold a pen.

It was a month since he'd written the final letter.

"You have a visitor," the officer continued, and _that_ caught Keith's attention.

He'd been in prison for two years; not once had someone come to visit.

Not that he expected it, anyway.

He didn't have any family and his only friends were on the wrong side of the law.

Still, he stood, and dutifully extended his arms for the heavy cuffs to secure around his wrists, staying still as shackles were clipped to the already weighted cuffs around his ankles. He shuffled out of the cell, a guard either side, keeping his head low, his mind whirring.

Who would come to visit him? Was this just some sort of twisted joke? Make him hope that he was cared for, only to reveal the cold hard truth that he wasn't?

Keith hardly dared to breathe as he was shoved through the door of the visitor's room, told to sit down on the metal chair there. His hands were uncuffed, but his ankles were chained to the floor by the chair, allowing him only just enough room to stand.

He chose to sit, staring at the grime underneath his fingers, holding his breath as the door opened and someone else walked in.

Cautiously he glanced up, gasping as soft brown eyes met him.

A name, falling from his battered lips: "Katie?"

She crossed the room, ignoring the protests from the officers, and kissed him with such passion it made his head spin.

"I can't let you let me go," she breathed, "It took me so long to track you down. I'm so sorry, Keith."

"You care?" he whispered, daring to believe it.

She grinned. "Yes. Now, how about I break you out of here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was kinda heavy to write.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! As always, comments most welcome. I'm particularly interested in hearing your thoughts on the format! (with the letters in the middle, narrative each end). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
